Snow White, Weiss' Wolf
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: Most Faunus have a heat, and most humans don't know. But when Weiss' friend Likos goes into heat in the middle of the night in Winter, its no shock who she chooses. WeissXOc. Likos Haima is a Wolf Faunus. Contains Smut. please R and R


Weiss wasn't sure what to think when her friend Likos, asks to sleep in the same bed as her. But it's not like it hasn't happened before, it's just that now they are adults and not 7.

It's only in the winter when Likos asks to join Weiss, and for the last few years she had, has been on her own. With Weiss being away learning how to take the company or singing concerts. Likos was quite happy that Weiss, after all this time agreed to let her friend sleep in her bed once more.

Once the two girls had gotten changed into their pajamas and had settled into Weiss' queen sized bed, Likos grinned, her purple wolf ears twitching and her tail wagging.

"Just like when we were younger right Weiss?" the wolf Faunus smiles as she stares at her friend.

Weiss nods, a small smile on her face as she drifts off to sleep "yeah"

Likos silently agrees as she watches Weiss fall asleep. Her hands clench the blankets in front of her and she bites back a whine.

This was how it always started, she didn't know what it meant, but her body was filled with heat and she felt the need to be closer to Weiss. Always wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and holding her against her chest as the waves of heat rolled through the Faunus.

The Faunus was always careful not to wake Weiss when she held her, even if the Faunus wanted nothing more than to feel the white haired girls skin against hers. But tonight the heat is worse than ever before, making Likos clench her teeth as her body trembles.

She closes her eyes as a burning sensation rushes from her sex through the rest of her body, a weighty like feeling following it. Her ears flatten against her head as her senses heighten.

Carefully Likos pulls away from Weiss, her hands clenching the blankets as she feels another wave of heat through her, joined now with the overwhelming need to have Weiss underneath her.

She blinks; her mind slowing down as she moves even farther away from the heiress. The wolf stands and looks over herself, her eyes going wide when she sees a bulge in the front of her pajama pants "the hell" she whispers.

Likos pulls her pajamas down, her new addition bobbing before pointing at Weiss. Her cock is fully erect and 7 inches long.

Likos clenches her jaw when she feels the cool air on her new cock. Her golden eyes fall back onto Weiss as she takes a step towards her friend.

Her breathing hitches as she crawls onto Weiss' bed, gently pulling the blanket off her friend.

Weiss mutters something unintelligent and rolls onto her back, her legs slightly spread and her night gown has been pushed up to her hips, exposing her pale blue panties.

Likos swallows at the sight, her cock twitching as she kneels beside Weiss. Likos reaches over and with a shaky breath, pulls Weiss' panties down her pale legs, exposing the neatly trimmed sex of her friend. The Faunus feels her mouth go dry at the sight and she moves between Weiss' legs, spreading them over her thighs, her cock pressing against Weiss' thigh.

The wolf hears a nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her to claim her mate, to fuck her into the bed until neither of them can see, until neither of them can walk.

Likos whines as her inner wolf tells her to _just_ _fuck_ Weiss, but she knows, _knows_ she can really hurt her friend if she just thrusts inside. Her hands fist in the sheets beside Weiss' hips, her jaw clenching as she fights her wolf.

Carefully, Likos leans over her mate, her eyes falling on Weiss' moving chest. Watching the steady rise and fall as Weiss continues to sleep. The wolf grasps the hem of Weiss' nightgown and carefully pulls it up, exposing the white haired girls' small but perky breasts.

Likos watches as Weiss' nipples harden in the cool night air, making her lick her lips as she leans down and gently takes the nipple of Weiss' left breast into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it before she sucks on it. Her hands moving beside Weiss' chest to help her stay over her mate as she sucks just a little harder, reminding herself of a wolf cub as she keeps sucking.

Weiss groans in her sleep, her legs twitching against Likos' thighs as the smell of arousal hits Likos' nose. Steadily Weiss' breathing increases and the smell gets stronger, Likos moans around the nub in her mouth and pulls away, letting slide from her mouth with a pop.

The wolf faunus kisses Weiss' other nipple, lightly licking if before kissing her way up to Weiss' neck. The urge to bite is almost overwhelming; Likos bites her lip to stop from biting Weiss' pale neck.

The full moon shines through the window above Weiss' bed, covering them in its soft white light.

Likos' eyes go wide once the moon hits her, her fangs grow and her cock aches. The wolf inside her demanding that she take the girl beneath her, bury herself to the hilt. Her claws dig into the sheets harder and Likos pushes herself up, her hips twitching as she presses the tip of her cock against Weiss' folds.

Soft gasps leave Weiss' throat as Likos keeps rocking her cock through Weiss' folds.

The sounds that leave Weiss drive Likos wild and she hooks her right arm under Weiss' left thigh, carefully moving Weiss leg up into the air and hooking the pale thigh over her shoulder, spreading Weiss' legs wider as she holds the white haired girls legs open.

Likos lets out a breath, her cock aching to be inside Weiss. The wolf gives a few more rocks of her hips, making sure her cock is coated in Weiss' arousal, at least a little, before pressing against her entrance. Watching to make sure Weiss stays asleep as the wolf inside her takes control and thrusts inside her mate to the hilt, taking Weiss' virginity and spreading the tightness that is the sheath of flesh around her cock.

Pain rushes through Weiss as her virginity is stripped from her, her eyes snapping open and her mouth opens in a scream that is silenced when Likos leans down and kisses her quickly. With her leg now trapped against Likos shoulder and being pressed against her own stomach and chest, Weiss moans into Likos mouth. Her legs twitching as she tries to push the wolf off but Likos holds her down.

Likos growls into Weiss' mouth, the wolf's claws digging into her mates skin as she slowly pulls out. Savoring the deliciously tight heat, that surrounds her cock before thrusting back inside and hitting Weiss' cervix.

Tears come to Weiss' eyes, pain coming from between her legs as her friend continues to thrust in and out of her body. Her walls stretch around the hard cock inside her.

Pulling her mouth away from Likos', Weiss cries softly "How… Likos… stop… it hurts… stop!" She puts her hands on Likos' shoulders, pushing against her friend.

But it only spurs the Faunus on, making Likos rock her hips harder and faster.

"Likos!" Weiss cries out as her inner walls clench around the Faunus' cock. Her hands still pushing at Likos' shoulders, "Some… something's happening… fuck…"

Heat coils in the pit of Likos' stomach " **Weiss** " her voice is rough with need as she pushes herself into a sitting position, making Weiss' nails scrape against her skin, leaving red welts down her shoulders. The wolf growls, moving her hands to Weiss' hips and holding the smaller girl down as she thrusts harder, her instincts telling her to make sure her mate is well fucked.

Weiss' breathing hitches at the sound of Likos' voice, pressure coiling in her stomach, her hands clawing at Likos' shoulders as the Faunus sits up, pleasure shooting up her body from where Likos is buried deep inside her. The pleasure mounting inside her as Likos leans back slightly and rocks her hips, her cock hitting a sensitive spot inside Weiss, making stars appear in her vision and a scream leaves her mouth. Her walls clamp around Likos, juices flooding out and around the wolfs cock as the white haired girl cums.

Likos groans as Weiss' walls get tighter around her cock, her claws digging into Weiss hips as she keeps thrusting.

Weiss keeps screaming, praying her father isn't home to hear her. Her friend is still thrusting in and out of her sex as she is kept on the high of her orgasm. Reflectively, Weiss tries to close her legs when Likos pulls back, her cock making a lewd wet noise as the wolf draws back.

With Weiss' leg over her shoulder, Likos pulls the heiress' hips higher off the bed and straddles her right thigh. Her cock, still wet with Weiss' cum, pressing, once again, against Weiss' entrance.

The heiress whimpers as she is turned onto her side, her leg bent ninety degrees, hooking over Likos' shoulder as the wolf lurched forwards and buries herself to the hilt in one, strong thrust. Weiss turns her upper body, burying her face in the pillows as her arms clutch at the sheets, cries of pleasure leaving her mouth, muffled by the pillows.

Likos growls, the sound feral and wild as she rocked Weiss back and forth in time with her thrusts. Her ears flatten against her head as she pulls out just to thrust back inside Weiss. Her tail lashing behind her, brushing against Weiss thigh as she pulls out leaving just the head inside, " **Weiss** …" the wolf growls.

At the sound of her name in that rough growling voice, makes Weiss turn her head and looks at her friend, now lover. "Lik-Likos" She moans as she feels Likos pull back, the wolfs right hand moving to the crook of her knee as she pushes her leg gently off faunus' shoulder.

Likos grins, moving Weiss onto her hands and knees. Her wolf half enjoying the view as she mounts her mate, her cock pressing again, against the entrance to Weiss' sex. " **Mine** " She growls as she thrusts inside, feeling the tight heat surround her once again.

Weiss buries her face back into her pillow; the cock inside her feeling like it's going deeper and her breathing hitches when Likos' cock pounds into her cervix, a choked off scream leaving her mouth, muffled by the pillows.

" **You feel great,** " Likos grunts, her body leaning over Weiss' as she continues to thrust into the white haired girl. Her claws leaving crescent shaped marks on Weiss' hips as she throws her head back and moaning loudly as she cums, filling Weiss with her hot cum.

The white haired heiress moans, heat filling her as her friend cums inside her, "Li-Likos" she whimpers into her pillow, her shoulders shaking and pain settling into her thighs and core as Likos pulls out.

" **More… I want more…** " Likos growls, her hands still on Weiss' hips as she pulls out until just the head of her cock is inside " **You are mine** " the Faunus slowly slides back in, filling her mate again and again.

Weiss lets out a pain-filled moan; her walls sore and tighten around her wolf as she slides inside her.

"Li-Likos… please…"

The heiress pushes her hips back against Likos' thrusts, even though there is a small amount of pain.

The wolf grins, " **What do you want? Princess** " Likos rocks her hips, her cock moving inside Weiss.

Weiss squeals into her pillow as Likos' cock hits a sensitive spot, sending a burst of pleasure up her spine.

Likos grins when her mate squeals, and aims for that spot again, continuously sending jolts of pleasure through Weiss.

Stars appear in Weiss' vision, her hands grasping at the sheets as her sex clamps around the wolfs cock, her back arching, her belly touching the bedsheets as she cums, her head thrown back with her mouth open in a silent scream.

Likos throws her head back, a primal howl leaving her throat as she feels the velvet walls of her mate clamp around her cock, pleasure overwhelming her mind. Her hips jerk and she howls again as she cums once again, her hot seed filling Weiss even more, streams of it flowing out around her cock and staining Weiss' thighs.

Weiss lets her body relax against the bed, her arms trembling as she turns her head to look at Likos, tears staining her face as she locks onto Likos' golden hues. "I want to face you…" she whimpers.

Slowly Likos pulls back, her cock sliding noisily out of her mate. The wolf inside her pleased that its mate is filled to the brim with its cum.

Weiss winces as Likos pulls out, her legs trembling as Likos' hands grasp her waist and roll her onto her back. Her cum stained thighs rub together as her eyes fall on the wolfs cock, covered by her juices and small amounts of blood, still standing proud between Likos' legs.

Likos gives Weiss a feral grin, " **I understand why I need you** " the wolf kneels between Weiss' legs, hooking them around her waist, her cock pressing against Weiss' entrance.

A whimper leaves Weiss' throat, her hips rocking against her faunus', fire burns between her legs as the wolfs cock slides into her, "ah… fuck…" Her walls clenching around her wolfs cock and as it presses against her cervix, the heiress gasps loudly, pain and pleasure rushing through her.

" **You and I are meant to be together Weiss"** Likos growls as she _slams_ into Weiss faster, her claws digging into the heiress' thighs as her cock twitches inside her mate, **"Cum for me"**.

Weiss' back arches and her walls clamp even tighter around her wolf's cock as she cums, sweat dripping down her face " _Yes!_ " Her eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her.

The wolf Faunus grins at her mate, her hips jerking against Weiss' as she cums with the heiress, filling her even more. **"Mine"** she collapses on top of Weiss, still deep inside her.

The heiress whimpers, her body shaking as her mind comes back to her, "Likos…" her eyes close and she passes out, a small smile on her face.


End file.
